1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to tagging work pieces in a production setting and more particularly to locating a radio identification (RFID) tag in the work pieces during assembly operations where an RFID tag carrier cooperates with a given work piece to self lock in position on the work piece.
2. Description of the Problem
RFID tags provide storage of data which can be interrogated by readers without contact. RFID tags, also known as inlays, are commonly employed in numerous manufacturing settings where they can be applied to a work piece allowing the work piece to be electronically tracked through production to completion of a finished article. An RFID tag associated with a work piece may include instructions on modifications of a particular example of a product into which the work piece is to be incorporated as well as store data for inventory control.
Of interest is the secure application of an RFID tag to a work piece. Conventionally RFID tags are implanted in a polyester film (popularly termed “Mylar,” a trademark) and applied to a carrier, a long strip of a matrix which may be paper, plastic or other types of material. Numerous individual tags are placed on the carrier which is wound on a reel for distribution. At the production site the reel is unwound exposing individual tags which can be peeled off the carrier and applied to the work piece, sometimes after application of an adhesive if not already present. So used, the tags are sometimes subject to dislodgement or damage. The carrier is typically discarded.